


I put a spell on you

by sprinklednana



Series: different worlds, same beautiful boy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s Music, D-4: hyuckmin, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nahyuck, Witchcraft, but he regains his confident gay self in the end, but like pretty light, hyuck is in denial, hyuckmin, jenle if you squint shhsjs they’re cute ok, nana's bday countdown series, this is mostly just hyuck being gay for nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: In which, Donghyuck is into 20th century music and witchcraft. He's always been other people's subject of interest because of his unusual charm, and not the other way around. So why does Na Jaemin remind him of every single love song released in the 80s and why is he so sure that the pink haired boy is a wizard.





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> D-4 is hyuckmin!
> 
> I posted D-6 (markmin) already, and I plan to post D-2 (jaemsung) and D-0 (nomin) <3
> 
> I actually did read a little on witchcraft (just an itty bitty bit) and THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN FIRST PERSON IT'S SO WEIRD TO ME ASDGFG. I'm still trying out different things when it comes to writing so please be gentle hngg :-(
> 
> Please do tell me what you think about this one <3

 

_In Proving That Na Jaemin is Indeed a Wizard_

by Donghyuck "Haechan" Lee

 

 

 

**OBSERVATION # (1)**

 

First of all, everyone seems to love the subject ( _Na Jaemin_ ).

 

It's only been two months since he transferred in our school and he's already got everyone wrapped around his little finger. He's kind, as most of the student body would say, always so soft spoken and so patient. He's intelligent too, always getting top marks but never _ever_  boasting about them. On top of all that, he's also athletic, trying out for just about every single sport offered by the school, and passing them all. The subject is  _perfect_ , basically.

 

_I don't trust him._

 

If I didn't know any better, I'd be surprised at how fast he's gotten into everyone's hearts.

 

Exhibits a-e:

 

(a) Jeno seems to love him, since he now has a _buddy_ that can keep up with his endless stamina. They're almost attached to the hip ever since the faithful day that they met, from morning jogs, to team trainings, to nightly work out routines, and even weekend excercises. _Hets_. 

 

(b) Mark actually enjoys the subject's company, always talking about some newly released indie music or _some beats Mark is currently working on._ Again. _Hets._ I half expect him to be annoyed, bored even, of Mark, but he takes it surprisingly well.

 

(c) The subject is good with Chenle too, always laughing and smiling and coddling, but then again, it's not hard to love and be loved by Chenle. It's basically nature. 

 

(d) The subjects seems to have taken a liking to Jisung, and the most shocking of all of this is that Jisung seems to have taken a liking to him too. He even calls the subject  _hyung_. Jisung never calls anyone besides Renjun and I, hyung. But that's mostly out of fear than anything. But with the subject, he seems to do it... dare I say, _fondly_.

 

(e) Even Renjun, who has always been extremely wary of other people, has been letting the subject  _touch_ him. I can't even hold Renjun's hand for a split second without expecting to be clocked in the head.

 

So I've come to the 1st conclusion: (1) The subject is a wizard because in no way can he do all of the above (exhibits a-e, emphasis on d and e) without the use of love spells.

 

It's not like love spells (especially mild ones, which I'm pretty sure are the ones he's using) are particularly difficult. All the subject would need is some sea salt, washcloth, jasmine, marker, and a mirror. Perhaps incense too. _Sometimes I wonder which goddess the subject works with the best._

 

I know how to do it, yes, but I've never really done any of those types of spells. Mild or not, love is too much of a dangerous thing to spell around with. 

 

 

 

**OBSERVATION # (2)**

 

The subject _shines_. His eyes are always bright, always so full of wonder and excitement and bounce and mischief and understanding and youth. _All at once._  

 

The uncanny thing about the subject too is his pink hair. I know it's not natural, because, _duh_ , it's _pink_. But I've never seen the roots of his hair. Is it dark? Light brown? Raven? Nobody would know. There's not a single centimeter on the top of his head that wasn't completely pink. It's like it wasn't universally possible for the subject to be anything less than perfect.

 

His smile is too pretty. Too blinding. And he never gets tired of doing it for so long (I suspect there's some kind of special spell for this one too).

 

Whenever we catch each other's eyes, whenever he asks me about anything off the top of his head, whenever I say something even only remotely funny, he'd give me this big bright _beautiful_ smile. Like he knows _exactly_ the effect of it. Like he knows it would turn a switch in my head and my mind would embarrassingly play the whole four minutes and fifty-two seconds of the song _Making Love Out of Nothing At All by Air Supply._

 

That's not even all. The subject has always given me the feeling that he's bathed in glitter. Whatever he does, he does dazzlingly so.

 

I wonder what kind of herbs he's brewing with. Basil probably. That's possibly why he always smells so _good;_ sweet and just a little bit savory. Could be rosemary too; those are normally used to enhance memory. No wonder he's so unforgettable. Whatever it is, it's irritating. For someone to willingly look like he's the 8th wonder of the world, knowing that there would be _consequences_. 

 

So I have come to the 2nd conclusion: The subject is a wizard because in no way can someone be that beautiful without witchcraft being involved.

 

 

 

**OBSERVATION # (3)**

 

The third and most important proof is one that I, myself, have experienced with the subject.

 

Anyone who even slightly knows me knows that I am extremely distrustful of people who are not Mark Lee, Renjun Huang, Jeno Lee, Jisung Park or Chenle Zhong. People I've known my entire life. My family. Anyone who even slightly knows me knows I wouldn't do anything that I don't want to do. 

 

I was just sitting in the corner of the classroom, looking out of the window, when the subject approached me.

 

The last period of my peaceful wednesday afternoon, one that I share with both Jeno Lee and the subject, ended exacty 5 minutes and 46 seconds ago.

 

The subject placed his warm and pretty hand on top of mine, making me shiver (It must've been the dark energy around him that caused this. Definitely that.) "Hey, Jeno said he needed to go and pick up Chenle from his last class."

 

I rolled my eyes then, because _ofcourse he did,_ but wisely chose to not verbally reply.

 

It was silent for a moment. Maybe this was when the subject was murmuring his spells, or plotting his plan to trap me.

 

The subject clears his throat, and I just realized he hasn't taken his hand off of mine. (Spells work better on people you're in contact with. _Smart of him_ ). "Um. Hyuck? I -- uh."

 

"Yes?"

 

The subject scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, his cheeks reddening, and his lips curling up into an awkward and shy smile. "I -- I was just wondering if... only if you want! I -- I'd like to ask you if... if you wanna go on a d-date with me?"

 

"What?" I most definitely did not panic. Or sputter. At all. 

 

"I -- I don't think you like me that much. But I do. Like you. A lot actually. I always get sad whenever you turn me away," The subject _pouts,_  Jesus Christ, "But Mark says you're always like that with new people. You -- you don't have to like me! Or say yes! It's okay -- I just. I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Oh God. Please don't get even more angry at me!"

 

Now this must be when his spell has kicked in because not a second later I found myself saying, "Yes. Okay."

 

" _Yes?_ Yes as in you'll go on a date with me?" I nod (curse that spell, it must've been a powerful one!) and the subject smiled sweetly at me. (You didn't hear it from me but I felt the ringing of _Foreigner's I Want To Know What Love Is_ in the deepest depths of my brain)

 

The subject giggles cutely, and I feel the magic travel into my stomach, "I didn't think you'd say yes! We can do whatever you want! I see you listening to old songs all the time -- we can just go to the vinyl store or -- or.... or Jeno says you're into witchcraft, I don't really know much about those, but you can tell me all about it in -- in wherever you want to go! I'm sorry, I'm rambling again."

 

"I-it's okay. I... I don't not like you, you know. I -- I'd love to go to the vinyl store, we can talk about witchcraft... and we could talk about cooking too. I mean -- you just seem to really like that! And -- and the food that you make -- and bring to school I mean... they're good -- like really good." That was absolutely the spell talking.

 

The subject grins, and _wow_ , okay, there it was again. That big bright _beautiful_ smile. His cheeks were even redder now as he softly says, "I didn't know you like the meals I cooked... I'd love that by the way, and I can cook for you too -- but only if you want!"

 

"I'd -- I'd love that too."

 

The pink haired boy laughs adorably, and before I could blink, he leans down and presses a sweet kiss on my cheek, then hightails out of the room, shouting, "Friday night okay, Hyuckie. Bye!"

 

So I've come to the 3rd conclusion: (3) The subject is a wizard because I would  _never_ feel butterflies in my stomach (especially butterflies that were caused by a certain boy) unless a spell was cast on me. 

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

**BONUS**

 

Donghyuck feels warmth bubble up from his chest, fingers intertwined with a certain pink haired boy. "I honestly though you were a wizard."

 

The slightly younger boy tilts his head in confusion, head pressing against the pillow that smells so so so much like the other. 

 

They're both laying on their sides in the sunkissed boy's bed, hands connected in between them, eyes never leaving the other's.

 

"Maybe I am," Jaemin giggles then, "Maybe I put a spell on you."

 

The older hums, a slight smirk on his face. " _Hmm_ , and what kind of spell did you cast on poor old me, sweetheart?"

 

The pink haired boy lessens the space in between them, their faces now mere inches apart, "I call it the _make my two month old crush finally stop looking at me weirdly and just kiss me_ spell." 

 

"Really now?" Donghyuck chuckles, eyes traveling towards the younger's lips.

 

The younger boy smiles that big bright beautiful smile of his, "Do you think it worked?"

 

The older closes the gap between their face, nose softly brushing against the other's.

 

They look at each other, straight in the eyes. Before the older whispers, "You tell me, baby."

 

Jaemin lets his eyes flutter shut as they share a kiss so gentle so sweet so _magical_.

 

Donghyuck revisits his research from half a year ago (a research he hasn't updated since his first date with the subject one month ago) and comes to a final conclusion:

 

(4) Na Jaemin is definitely not a wizard, he has this 100% confirmed by now. It's fine though, because the way he kisses makes Donghyuck feel something so so so much greater than anything witchcraft can ever come up with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't come to me as easily as the markmin one did, I actually had a difficult time thinking about what to write for hyuckmin. But then I thought of what Hyuck's into and how interesting they were, and this happened.
> 
> 80s love songs are so dear to me because I grew up listening to them in our household, and I've always been interested in magic and wizardry and that type of things so I wanted to give this a try.
> 
> It's sort of different from the way I wrote my other fics, but I hope you still liked it. Please do comment what you think about this one, I would also appreciate if you talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana <3


End file.
